


Pull Me Under (I'm not Afraid)

by gingerblossom



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Teen Romance, also rated for like one curse, alternative universe, just best bros making out, kinda fluffish??, smoking is mentioned too lol sorry, underage?? drink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerblossom/pseuds/gingerblossom
Summary: It's just another night Kai spent inside Beomgyu's room, what strange things could ever happen?
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Pull Me Under (I'm not Afraid)

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone ♡  
> it didn't write something like in ages but i've been pretty hooked with beomkai lately and this fic is sitting on my computer since forever so i decided to let it breath. please go easy on me ,__, it's unbetaed because we die like men!  
> also the title came from the song they are listening in the story which is pull me under by dream theater ˘͈ᵕ˘͈
> 
> please have a nice read! uwu

* * *

In a lazy summer night, Huening Kai was chilling in his best friend’s room, school was over from a while and that was their Saturday’s routing.  
Beomgyu’s room became Kai’s hideaway, his mom was so strict, and he needed to escape and Beomgyu had what Kai needed.  
Chips, beer, nice speakers and videogame.  
Kai and Beomgyu were sitting fronting each other over the elder’s bed, that night.  
Kai leaned over the bed headboard and the other one was occupying the end of it, half sat half sprawled.  
Kai liked Beomgyu’s room, even though it always smelled like cheap beer and cigarettes.  
The younger’s head rolled over the headboard, leaning on his side as his hand fumbled with the beer can he was holding, following the slow rhythm of the song they were listening at the moment – Beomgyu had his head leaned back causing his blonde hair to caress the side of his face perfectly, his shoulder relaxed as he took another breath from his cigarette.  
  
Kai never liked that Beomgyu smoked. At first the younger thought his friend was only looking for attention from his parents, after a year it became a fundamental detail that completed his rebellious look – leather jacket, excessive number of accessory, headphones always on, that kind of look.  
Kai eventually got used to it, as he got used to his blonde hair, the annoying soft yellow light of his room, the strong candle scent and the various rock band’s posters glued to Beomgyu’s wall.  
Kai took a quite sip from his beer, letting the bitter taste of the liquor sliding down his throat – his face must have been holding a bad expression since Beomgyu laughed from his side.  
  
“I guess you still didn’t get used to beer’s taste, loser.”  
The blonde’s loud tone filled the room, but not loud enough to cover their night sound crack, but unexpectedly soft as the cloud of smoke which escaped from his lips as soon as he opened his mouth, directing the toxic cloud in Kai’s direction making the younger cough.  
  
“Fuck you, it’s not my fault if this beer is as good as shit.”  
The brunette bitted back, throwing a dead glare to his friend who was still laughing. Noticing it didn’t work even a little bit, Kai growled, stretching his long leg so he could kick the other to make him stop.  
Beomgyu indeed stopped at the end, lifting himself up so that he could turn off the cigarette in the ashtray that was leaning over the bedside table right next to him.  
  
“Come here, I’ll make it taste better.”  
Kai didn’t know why the older looked so tempting that night; maybe it was because they were more than tipsy already or maybe the soft lights of the room which made the latter looking absurdly good, his messy hair were covering half of his face but Kai could clearly see his slightly amused smile.  
  
He didn’t know why but his body leaned forward without even realizing it.  
Beomgyu’s hands were soft while holding his nape, keeping him in place while he got even closer.  
Not only his hands but also his lips felt excessively soft while covering his own, caressing them so slowly and so tenderly.  
Kai shut his eyes close in slow motion, letting himself drown in the taste of cheap beer and cigarette.  
  
His heart didn’t flutter at all, but Kai couldn’t get out of his mind that he made out with his best friend for the duration of the song that was playing now, which was exactly eight minutes long.  
  



End file.
